The Night Before Christmas
by Gail Cregg
Summary: An NCIS version of the traditional poem. Plus Ducky's version of The 12 Days Of Christmas.
1. The Night Before Christmas

With apologies to Clement Clarke Moore the presumed author of the original.

The Night Before Christmas - NCIS Version.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the building  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even an autopsy gremlin<br>The stockings were hung by the plasma with care  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there<p>

The agents were asleep at their desks work keeping them from their beds  
>While visions of Gibbs' slaps danced in their heads<br>Nearby Abby with Bert in her lap  
>Had just settled her brain for a brief bat nap<p>

When from somewhere there arose such a clatter  
>They sprang from their desks to see what was the matter<br>Brandishing guns they looked all around  
>It's cause was nowhere to be found<br>Away to the elevator they flew like a flash  
>Tore outside in quite a dash<p>

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
>Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.<br>When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
>But a sleigh, and eight reindeer.<p>

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
>They knew in a moment it must be St Nick.<br>More rapid than eagles his reindeer they came,  
>And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!<p>

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
>On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!<br>To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
>Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"<p>

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
>When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.<br>So up to the roof-top the reindeer they flew,  
>With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.<p>

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof  
>The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.<br>As they returned to the bullpen and looked around,  
>Out from MTAC* St Nicholas came with a bound.<p>

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
>A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,<br>And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
>His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!<br>His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
>And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.<p>

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.<br>He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!<p>

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
>And Gibbs laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself!<br>A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
>Soon gave them to know they had nothing to dread.<p>

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.<br>And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, back to MTAC he goes!<p>

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<br>But they heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
>"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"<p>

* Well in Faith Tim does tell Carol's nephew that MTAC is a magic place!


	2. Ducky's 12 Days Of Christmas

Before all the Christmas Day craziness begins here's a special treat. It's a sort of 'mash up' mix up of The Night Before Christmas and The 12 Days of Christmas.

'Twas the night before the Christmas party and the building was almost deserted  
>Not a creature was stirring but a jolly old gent<br>No, not Santa he has more of a medical bent  
>Down in Autopsy the bodies were tucked up tight<br>To each Ducky had whispered a gentle "good night"  
>And from his desk he took his pda<br>(A pad and a pen. He prefers the old fashioned way)  
>And reading over what he has wrote<br>Taking of each word careful note  
>Checking to see he is quite alone<br>He begins to sing in a Scots tinged baritone

On the first day of Christmas Ziva brought to me  
>A cartridge from a crime scene<br>(She'd misheard the carol)  
>On the second day of Christmas Tony gave to me<br>Two timeless dvds  
>On the third day of Christmas<br>Tony gave to Ziva  
>Three fat history books<br>On the fourth day of Christmas Ziva gave McGee  
>Lessons in karate<br>On the fifth day of Christmas McGee gave Abby  
>Something to make her <em>very<em> happy  
>On the sixth day of Christmas Tony set McGee<br>Up on a date with his friend Stacey  
>On the seventh day of Christmas McGee gave to Palmer<br>A promise he'd rewrite the character of Jalmer  
>On the eighth day of Christmas Gibbs brought to me<br>Another body plus three  
>On the ninth day of Christmas Vance gave us all<br>Quite an unpleasant wake up call  
>(Criminals just don't respect holidays.<br>This reminds me of the time...Now where was I?)  
>On the tenth day of Christmas Ziva gave to me<br>A nice gift pack of assorted tea  
>On the eleventh day of Christmas NCIS gave to us<br>Another interesting case to discuss  
>On the twelfth day of Christmas Abby gave McGee<br>Twelve kisses under the tree

He smiles and puts down his pen  
>It wasn't the traditional version<br>But it would do in the end  
>And picking up his hat and his coat<br>He leaves chuckling to himself at what he'd wrote


End file.
